


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by Boredathome



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredathome/pseuds/Boredathome
Summary: Asami leaves for a business trip, what will happen when he gets ambushed? Will he make it back to his lover and what will he discover upon his return?
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

Akihito woke up in the warm embrace, turning slowly in Asami's arms he glanced up at the yazuka's face. Asami's raven bed hair hair were scattered in all directions, which mostly resembled his own hairstyle it made Asami look so much younger, carefree and hella cute, not that Aki would ever say that out loud, his ass would surly not appreciate the gesture. Aki shivered at the thought of another 4 hour non stop sex marathon with Asami and despite his ass protesting at the treatment his dick twitched with interest at the thought, Aki half heartily glared at it thinking 'you traitor'! His eyes moved up to glance past Asami at the nightstand where the watch stood, big red numbers read 05:00 am. Akihito usually slept well into the early afternoon he left waking up at ungodly hours to Asami, but today was special, Asami was leaving for a two week long business trip and Aki wanted to spend as much time with Asami as possible before he left for the airport, Aki would rather parkour off Sion's roof than admit this but hell he will miss this cute, possessive bastard. But for now he still had a solid hour maybe two if they were to push on Kirishima's patience Aki smirked, then again that big man had now grown a soft spot for him so surly they will get away with delaying the schedule a bit. Aki's eyes were drawn back to the impressive six pack and the mouthwatering abs that he was partially laying on, moving his hand to gently run the tips of his fingers over them outlining and tracing them moving slowly higher to Asami's collarbone. Aki knew his actions would probably wake up his lover, but the temptation to run his fingers over the crime lord's body was just too much to pass. Eyes kept downcast to commit to memory every little detail, each line, each breath and mostly this feeling of security 'God!' aki scolded himself 'since when did I became such a love bound fool' he thought, thinking back to when Asami forcibly moved him into his apartment, how he yelled that he will never be tamed, 'well sure as hell looks like he was whipped now' the thought made him giggle. Well he might not show it but hell he was head over heels for the man. This was why he was scared shitless to confess, yet he had a feeling that this love between them was a mutual affair, Asami's tight grip on his lower back was one among many other ways the men changed in their everyday life to show that he cared for him . Asami lowered his face to plant a little good morning kiss into Aki's hair, with a sleepy grin he pulled his lover closer

''May I know what's so funny" he turned his face to look at the watch "at 5 in the morning?"

" I thought you were asleep" Aki whispered

"I was, but it seems that a certain naughty kitten has a better idea how to spend the next two hours " Asami squeezed Aki's ass, fallowing up with a little smack to that bubble butt making Aki gasp and moan, hearing that lovely moan Asami couldn't resist another cheeky spank to that wonderful ass, his warm golden eyes twinkled with mirth and love as he looked at the treasure in his lap, a smile plucked at the corners of his mouth.

"You pervert" Aki laughed

Asami smiled "I weren't the one who was groping a sleeping man", moving his lips to photographer's ear "Aki-hi-to"  
Akihito moaned, God that sexy bastard knew what that low still raspy from sleep voice did to him and Asami knew exactly how to use it to turn him into a needy mess.

Asami smirked looking at Aki's hard cock " glad you agree, oh prepare yourself kitten, I will make you cum so hard you will forget your own name baby"

Akihito looped his arms around Asami's neck and pushed him closer for a messy kiss " Shut up and fuck me already"

Asami smiled,"With pleasure"

........................................................................................................................................................................................  
Three hours later

Kirishima was greatly displeased, this was not his day. They were late as it is and Asami- sama was still only just getting ready, seriously its 8 am by this time they should had been 20 min away from the airport, he will have to shuffle the schedule again, If they didn't wish to extend their business trip which would definitely put him, Asami and Suoh on Tabaka's get hubby back mission aka he will bother him to the extent that he won't be able to get any work done. Kirishima and Suoh went through this once and lets say never again to that, this brat can surly get them to comply when he put's his mind to it. Kirishima smirked, who would had thought that not only Asami but also his top men were whipped by a blonde brat with a cheeky personality. Never in a million years would he guessed that those two will end up where they are today, and as much as he was happy for his boss and his happiness, his schedule was another matter. Oh well, correcting his glasses, Kirishima began to amend the meeting date that they will most definitely won't make by now.

5 minutes later a fully dressed Asami exited his bedroom, with Aki in his gray beefs, and white tank top. Aki moved to whip up a quick western breakfast a simple omelet for both Kirishima and Asami, insisting that they both had to finish their meals before he let them go. They both dug in knowing there no fighting the blonde when it comes to matters of food, besides Takaba's cooking was really tasty so it be a shame for it to go to waste. Since they were already late they finished their food quickly, as Kirishima went to pick up Asami-sama suitcase, Asami took their dishes to the sink with Aki fallowing behind him, Asami dropped the dishes and grabbed Aki waist kissing him deeply, dominating the kiss while pouring all his love into how badly he will miss the brat in those next two weeks. but this was too dangerous for his lover to fallow and he needed him where it's safe.

Asami looked deep into those hazel eyes he fell for all those years ago on Sion's roof, "Stay out of trouble kitten"

''You too bastard, come back to me safe and sound, or I will fallow you to hell to drag your sorry ass back!"

"Its a promise" A promise Asami sealed with another kiss, which Kirishima interrupted by clearing his throat and holding the door open for Asami.

Akihito pouted and mumbled under his nose "bloody cockblocker of a secretary", never expecting that a secretary standing on the other side of the room would hear him

Kirishima smiled " Horny brat"

Asami booming laugh broke Akihito out of his shock ''see its not only me saying so"

" Oh shut up! How should I know that he's got bat's hearing that ain't normal!"

Asami smirked " Come on kitten you know him long enough to know better"

Akihito smiled, pointed at Kiroshima his eyes turning sharp "you keep him safe, I want him back in the same condition"

"Kirishima smiled and bowed his head " Of course Takaba-sama its a promise"

With the last peck, Asami winked at Aki and left the penthouse with Kirishima already going through the amended plan for the day.

Upon reaching the airport, Suoh walked closer to Asami.

"Asami sama there's trouble that car that was tailing us its the Keigo group members the same ones that were trying to steal our shipments a few weeks ago, seems they didn't learn their lesson, I suspect that we are walking into an ambush, we will move to walk towards gate 3C instead its a more secluded area and we be able to take them down I have men backing us stationed already. Asami nodded. 

Asami was beyond pissed off, those pisspots were causing trouble for him again, he went easy on them last time as he was running late for a dinner date with Akihito but it seems that they misunderstood his generosity, time to put them in their place, 6 feet under that is, maybe this time they will get the message to not mess with him. 

Asami came upon a corner entering the secluded area of the airport, no security, passerby's its a perfect place to knock those two down a peg, trouble free. Upon turning the corner he swiftly pulled out his gun and shot to disarm both men, Souh and Kirishima dragged them off to a private room, well it pays to own shares in the airport building, CCTV's will be taken care off. 

Asami took off his blazer and sat in front of the tied rats, pulling out a cigarette lighting it up while his cold, pissed off eyes looked at the vermin by his feet. Nodding to his man he let the interrogation begin

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

30 minutes later, the two men were laying in agony spilling everything they knew about the plan, who knew that all it takes is a few broken bones a few smashed knee caps and a few pulled nails and his little rats will be spilling everything. Turns out that two of his meetings were a farce to get him to come out of his territory straight into an ambush, well too bad for them, he will make sure to burn their organisation to the ground, destroy everything they own and those people will go through a torture worse than death. But that will come later. 

Asami nodded to Suoh, the two men quickly grabbed the rats necks and twisted sharply killing them off immediately . 

After taking yet another drag from his cigarette Asami ordered "Call a clean up team to get rid of them" 

"Right away sir" Kirisima responded 

Heading back to the car Asami mustered "Looks like our little trip is cancelled, call the innocent parties and inform them that I shall postpone the trip by a few days, lets head back to Sion and burn those traitors to the ground. I want their deaths to set an example to the rest of my business partners who believe they have a chance at knocking down my empire." 

Kirishima's smirk was pure evil as he held the door to the limousine for his employer " Understood sir" 

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In another part of the city Akihito didn't felt like going out the weather was crap, it was windy and raining, last thing he needed was a cold. It hasn't been even 10 hours and he was missing that big jerk. 

"No no no I am toootallly not missing him" yelling out to no one in particular, 'totally' he thought. 

Well there were also good aspects to being home alone, Aki played the guitar but that was his dirty little secret, he had a good voice but he just couldn't bare to have anyone hear him sing, it was too embarrassing , he got distracted and stressed out by performing in front of people and always stumbled with the cords. He just preferred to play when home alone it felt more relaxing, and at peace that way. He started of with more happy up beat tunes to cheer himself up, anything with a good tempo. 

After a few songs his tune slowed as he started to think about him and Asami and he moved into more romantic yet beautiful songs. Until he found the one, he remembered the lyric, it summed up the yazuka's and his crime chasing recess life to a dot, before he know it he started strumming the cords giving himself to the melody

_I found myself dreaming_   
_In silver and gold_   
_Like a scene from a movie_   
_That every broken heart knows_

Akihito found himself lost in the music....

_We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone_

Slowly reliving each and every moment where he and Asami were a moment from loosing one another, when Asami was shot to protect him, him almost dying on Fei Long's yacht, he didn't even wanted to think about how close he was to loosing Asami that time, the pure emotion pouring into his song the grief, fear and love all mixing with the lyric.

_I woke up in tears_   
_With you by my side_   
_A breath of relief_   
_And I realized_   
_No, we're not promised tomorrow_

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Asami came home to an unusual sound, at first he thought that Aki just left the TV on the music channel but that sounded too much like Aki, Aki singing? Oh now he was curious. He quietly took off his shoes and crept in, fallowing the sound of the music. Aki was in the living room with a guitar, his back facing him the beautiful melody and god that voice since when can Aki sing so well, he had the voice of an angel. Asami knew he had to sit still to not brake his little lover out of his trance, the raw emotion in his voice made him focus on the lyrics, his boy was so transparent it was obvious what was going through him mind, what he was thinking and feeling. How many times did they stare death in the face, hell he managed to avoid a shootout just this morning. 

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_   
_I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_   
_Wherever we're standing_   
_I won't take you for granted_   
_'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

He should spend more time with Aki, show that he cares more that a basic cuddle and kiss. His little lover forgiven him for their beginning and somehow I managed to get his heart, its decided he will grab Aki on a romantic dinner, just the two of them, no more taking his kitten for granted. 

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_   
_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

He hated that Aki had to worry about the life or death situations, he still has nightmares that Asami holds him through petting his head in the middle of the night. He will have to be even more careful from now on, They might both be thrill seekers but this was too close a call on more than one occasion. 

_In the blink of an eye_   
_Just a whisper of smoke_   
_You could lose everything_   
_The truth is you never know_

Asami shuddered at the thought of loosing Aki, he didn't even want to think about those hazel eyes ever loosing their fire, their spirit and closing on him. He shook a little trying to physically get rid of the thought. 

_So I'll kiss you longer, baby (hey)_   
_Any chance that I get_   
_I'll make the most of the minutes_   
_And love with no regrets_

_Let's take our time to say what we want (say what we want)_   
_Use what we got before it's all gone (all gone_   
_'Cause no (no), we're not promised tomorrow_

Should he propose to Aki, now that he thinks about it that would be his only regret, yup he nodded to himself he putting a ring on him, God knows how much time they got left, and he will make sure that everyone knows that includes the little angel sitting in front of me, how he feels about Takaba Akihito.

_So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you (lose you)_   
_I'm gonna hold you (hey) like I'm saying goodbye_   
_Wherever we're standing (yeah)_   
_I won't take you for granted_   
_'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_

When Asami heard that voice crack and tears fall down those beautiful cheeks, he could no longer just sit there and stare, he moved silently and grabbed his kitten who almost fell from the sofa from the shock of someone's arms suddenly grabbing him, Asami managed to catch him but blinded by tears Aki continued to try to get out from the embrace until Asami whispered

"I'm right here baby"

Akihito looked back the blush making his face redder then a baboons butt " Asami you're back? OMG please tell me you weren't there to hear me sing! How long have you been sitting there?" oh noooo not only Asami was there to hear him sing but also see him cry from the build up emotions, now he will surly tease him about missing him, why oh why when you need the ground to swallow you whole it does nothing? Come on earthquake where you at when I need you! 

Asami moved so that his little lover was straddling him, meanwhile Aki was determined to hide his bushing face in his shirt, "Your voice and guitar skills are amazing, I don't see why you feel embarrassed about it, I had enjoyed every bit of the song and realized that we have some changes to do."

Akihito head had pop up from Asami's collar "What do you mean?"

Asami smiled and kissed Aki, "first off how about a dinner date, I want to spend a wonderful evening treating you to the best food and champagne Tokyo has to offer"

"But---"

" Let me treat you besides I will be taking you to a lot more dates from now on, because Akihito, I love you and I want to spend a lot more time with you and give you the best life we can hope for" 

Akihito was dumbfounded, he looked at Asami " You love me, did... did you just confess?"

" Yes and yes "

Asami smirk was so sexy, damn his eyes twinkled what am I high? Looks like its true what they say about love turning your head to mush, just then Aki realise that he still didn't respond. Looking into those warm golden eyes, he took Asami's face in his hands

"I love you too" and kissed him deeply pouring all his love into that kiss. Asami dominated the kiss, groping Aki's butt (he couldn't help himself) only letting Aki go when they started to run out of oxygen. As Asami stared at his fierce, beautiful kitten he realized how lucky he gotten in his head he started planning an engagement party, I wonder how surprised he will look when I go down on one knee and whip out a ring . Smiling as he lifted his sexy little lover and took him into the bedroom to devour him completely, after all he started to miss him as soon as he exited the penthouse, they had 10 hours of loving to make up for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano.  
> The song lyric used in this fic is from the song Like I'm Gonna Lose You, by Meghan Trainor - ft. John Legend


End file.
